


Distraction

by darling_pet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action, Bad Flirting, Battle, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Humor, Innuendo, One Shot, Reader is a Legend, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Could Mick's many innuendos towards you hide his true feelings more than you think?





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

You never expected your first fight as a Legend to be with a group of twelfth-century castle guards.

But this was your life now.

As it turns out, being a newbie involves being apart of “distraction duty” with Mick. The both of you are to take on the guards while the rest of the team sneaks into the castle to retrieve a coveted mystical gem not belonging to this time and region.

“Ready to make sparks fly?” Mick asks.

“If you mean to show these guys what they're up against, then yes!” You're working with a sword from the era, while Mick torches the men with his Heat Gun. The soldiers roar and defend their area. You rally with a few of them at once, never doing any serious damage, as this is only meant to be a distraction. The same can't be said for Mick.

“Mick!”

“ _What_? You wanna try shooting my gun, pretty lady?”

You can't help but giggle. “This is _so_ not the time, Mick.”

One man charges at you, but you disarm him in record time, although not before giving him good clunk on the head with the butt of your sword. Your opponent falls to the ground.

“Oh, so you like to play rough?”

_Mick really is all about the innuendos, isn't he?_

Suddenly, Ray flies out of one of the castle windows with the gem. “I have it!” he cries. “Everyone, regroup at the Waverider!”

“A successful job done,” you say happily.

“Think of all the _other_ _jobs_ we can do.”

Okay, that one made you blush.

 

* * *

 

“Your bunk or _mine_?”

You giggle. “Goodnight, _Mick._ ”

Entering your new room on the Waverider, Sara stretches out her arms gives you a funny look.

“Don't let his innuendos fool you,” she says. You plunk yourself down on your bed.

“What do you mean?”

“He really does have a thing for you. He just makes double entendres to hide his true feelings.”

_Well then..._

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Hi could you please write a one-shot where Mick fancies the reader and makes a whole lot of innuendos around her ? and it just makes her blush and giggle before she discovers that he really means it? Wow that was wordy! Thank you so much - you rock Xx"


End file.
